vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Realm of GARO
For detailed information about the series, see the GARO Wiki. Summary The fictional world of the Japanese tokusatsu series GARO features the conflict between Horrors, demons who manifest themselves through the darkness in humans, and the Makai, an ancient order dedicated to protecting normal humans from the Horrors. The primary fighting force of the Makai order is called the Makai Knights, who are dispatched mainly to exterminate Horrors and most of the time, each knight is assigned a district to watch over. There is also the Makai Priests, whose jobs are primarily to support the knights, mainly as their armorers, supports or as their sidekicks, but there are also those operating on their own. In addition, there are various magical areas within the world which display supernatural qualities or are home to otherworldly beings. This Verse contains at least three universes (Main Continuity, Ryuga Continuity, and Anime Continuity) and many dimensions. Power of the Verse N/A Verse Explanation *'Pocket Reality' - Horrors and other characters in this verse can creates pocket reality, ones who gets trapped inside their their pocket reality [https://youtu.be/Ps8-0VbNwS8?t=16m43s can get reality warped], as Karma can easily warped the reality of her victim. Ones who can resist that can scaled their Durability from the size of said dimension. *'Watching Order Chart' Plot Thr first series of GARO focuses on the life of Kouga Saejima, who has assumed the title of Makai Knight to protect humanity against dark demonic manifestations called "Horrors". In his quest to destroy them, he encounters a young girl named Kaoru, whom he saves from a Horror, though he learns that she is stained with its demonic blood. As a rule, those that have been stained by the blood of a Horror must be killed, or else they will die painfully in approximately 100 days. Kouga spares Kaoru and tries to find a way to purify her before her remaining time expires. Thus, the series focuses on Kouga's developing relationship with Kaoru, and his responsibilities protecting humanity in accordance with the wishes of his father, the previous Garo. In the process, he encounters another Makai Knight named Rei Suzumura, who eventually becomes his ally. Later Kouga confronts his father's former disciple who is revealed to be the cause of a recent series of Horror attacks in preparation of a more sinister advent of the Horrors' originator, Messiah. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *NoMoreTalking Opponents Neutral Characters Composite Character *GARO the Golden Knight Main Universe Makai Knights *Zero the Silver Fanged Knight *Kiba the Dark Knight *Bado the Storm Knight *Dan the Midnight Sun Knight *Baron the Thunder Knight *Lord the Flash Knight *Crow the Phantom Knight *Giru the Heretic Bone Knight Ryuga-Verse Makai Knights *Zen the Flame Sword Knight *Gai the Sky Bow Knight *Giga the Beast Form Knight *Rose the Shining Shadow Knight Anime Universe Makai Knights *Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight *Gaia the Stronghold Knight *Zex the Cunning Knight *Zem the Obsidian Knight *Zanga the White Lotus Knight *Bolg the Howling Knight *Zelos Makai Priests *Jabi *Rekka *Shiguto *Akaza *Rian *Ryume *Fuusa Horrors *Messiah *Ganon *Zedom *Eiris Cannibal Horror *Jinga Others *Zaji *Gajari Category:GARO (TV Series) Category:TV Series Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Verses